wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Serge LeBlanc
Fearless leader and alleged Acadian friend of Stephen Colbert, Serge LeBlanc was born in deepest, darkest Louisiana sometime in the early 1980's. While many of the details of Serge's birth are known only to his Acadian protectors, it is said (by French sources, not proper American sources) that the wine used to dull his mother's pain was actually the wine made from water by Jesus Himself nearly two millenia ago, protected the entire time by the Knights Templar. It is also believed that this is where Serge's rumored drinking problem got its start. It is up to debate whether Serge's mother's drinking problem was a result of the wine, or Serge himself. Early Life Born into a family of sharecroppers and dentists, Serge's upbringing was hardly ordinary. A widely respected hunter by age 14, Serge once killed a bear using only a toothpick and some well placed Silly Putty. It is said that despite lack of proper schooling, and against all odds, his decision at age 17 to have wisdom teeth surgically implanted actually spiked his IQ to levels only seen by the likes of Einstein, Hawking and, of course, Colbert. A Brush with Greatness With his newfound intellect, Serge started to yearn for a life outside the confines of Louisiana and when Katrina struck, Serge used the opportunity to surf the raging floodwaters into neighboring Mississippi and then on to Alabama. Disappointed by where he had ended up, Serge hitchiked east, all the way to Georgia. It is here that it is believed that LeBlanc supposedly was picked up by Stephen Colbert on his way back from a peach sabotage mission. Some would say it must have been fate, since Stephen himself is a member of the Knights Templar. Some would be correct. It is assumed by many Acadian experts that this is when Serge changed the pronunciation of his name from "Surge La-Blank" to "Sayrsh Luh-bluh". Inspiration... and Success! His ride with Stephen left him quite close to the Canadian border and thus, Serge realized, close to his ancestral home of Nova Scotia. His brain began buzzing with dreams of if not global, national or provincial, then certainly at least municipal domination. He took the ferry from Maine to Yarmouth, Nova Scotia with his eyes set on Clare, a small Acadian community between the bustling metropolis of Weymouth, and Meteghan, Canada's #1 fur trading post and fish depot since 1846. Serge's drinking problem made him an instant hit with Clare's many bootleggers. A similar habit made him popular with Clare's many drug peddlers. Still another addiction made him popular with the resident sex workers. Already with 83% of Clare's population solidly behind, on top, below or in various positions in front of him, Serge went about trying to convince the others of his worthiness. Fortunately, after a sudden 17% drop in Clare's population that all remaining Acadian experts attribute to a freak outbreak of spontaneous human combustion, all his work was done for him. Where is He Now? Today, Serge rules from his throne in Dartmouth, Nova Scotia (Canada's Compton), ruling a small part of Canada, as every American should. It is rumored that he works for an office equipment supplier (that for legal reasons must remain unnamed) in an attempt to raise the required capital to erect an enormous statue of Stephen Colbert square in the middle of the campus of Universite Sainte-Anne (St Annes University in American). See Also * Acadian * French * Deporty --MC Esteban™ 00:31, 16 August 2007 (UTC)--MC Esteban™ 00:31, 16 August 2007 (UTC)